


Too Old For Trick Or Treating

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [29]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: The time had finally come, a day Trini had been dreading for awhile. Her daughter was *too cool* for trick or treating and wanted to instead go to her first Halloween Party.
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Too Old For Trick Or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry there hasn't been much updating on.....really ANYTHING this month. It's been a rough one over here with personal stuff that's been going on. Between work and health it's been hard to find some window to write. I promise, I'm not out of the picture, and everything's OKAY just...busy. 
> 
> Anyway! It's been awhile since I've updated this AU series and felt that it would be fun to do something for the Halloween season. :)
> 
> Be safe!! <3 <3 <3

Where had the time gone? Emma went from the cute little girl who was so excited to go trick or treating and getting as much candy as possible to a (still cute) sophomore in high school who was too old for something for kids. This year, she was getting ready for her first Halloween costume party. For teenagers. It was hard enough when a middle school Emma told Trini that she wanted to go trick or treating on her own. Staying at home with Kimberly passing out candy to all the other kids, it wasn’t the same…

Hearing giggling upstairs from her two favorite girls, Trini went to see what all of the commotion was. Her wife was helping out with Emma’s makeup to go with her costume. Pig tails, a blue dress with a black stripe, black shoes and white tights. Bubbles the Powerpuff Girl. “Hey Mama” Emma grinned, feeling that there was another presence in the room, she had to keep her head forward for Kimberly to continue the make up process. “Do you like my costume? We’re going as a group” With Gia Moran filling the rough and tough Buttercup role and Hazel as Blossom the driven leader of the group.

Trini felt better that Emma had tights on...the dress was a little too short for her liking otherwise. “Powerpuff girls all grown up” Hazel and Gia were Emma’s best friends since their elementary school days, they would do everything together and anything for each other. Their bond only grew as they joined the basketball team, a true triple threat on the court.

Letting out a sigh, Trini sat on the bed and watched her wife do her handiwork. As a high schooler, Emma was slowly starting to leave the nest, to do more things with her friends and not her moms. Kimberly naturally fell into the role of being the cool mom, the fun mom, it left Trini to carry the load of the anchor, the responsible one to keep everything together. “And where is this party?”

“It’s at RJ’s house” Kimberly was the one to answer, Emma had already gone over all the details. “He’s a senior at Eastland” 

A senior. A high school senior hosting the party. 

Trini’s maternal instincts were already buzzing, but now the concern dial was turning from a 6 to a 9. As a teacher at Eastland, she had the privilege of having some of these kids in her class. Robert James came from an upper middle class family, he was the type of student who didn’t seem to care, do much of his homework, or pay attention in class but was exceptionally gifted at his tests. His essays were always profound, insightful, he had his own flare of style...which Trini had always equated to a potential extra curricular interest in smoking pot. However, there wasn’t enough outside of a hunch to go after him. What kind of friends did he have? What would be going on at this party?

“Will his parents be there?” Trini asked, leaning back on the bed. Kimberly simply gave her a look, which said it all. No, of course not. 

“...I’m not going to do anything dumb, I promise” Emma was able to turn away from Kimberly to look at Trini, “You can trust me” 

Emma was always a blessing as a child, a girl with a big heart who was always determined to do the right thing. Trini and Kimberly couldn’t be more proud of the young woman Emma was turning out to be. In this case she was being up front about everything, a party with no parents, as opposed to sneaking out and going anyway. Kimberly gave her the yes, knowing that she didn’t want her daughter to miss out on a night of being a teenager with her friends. This was Halloween. 

It was the other kids that Trini wasn’t so keen on trusting. Not to mention Gia Moran, the best friend turned girlfriend. The Gomez-Hart family watched, and helped care for the rough and tumble blonde from across the street. Trini and Kimberly always welcomed Gia into their home with an open door policy, a girl like that could use someone as light and bright as Emma in her life. In some ways Trini felt like she and her wife were the village to help Gia stay on a good path. And though Trini loved the two teenagers' friendship, something about them dating made her a little nervous. Call it a maternal gut instinct. 

“...Fine” Trini didn’t want to be the bad guy here. “But I want you home by midnight. If anything happens, I want you to call me and I can get you girls home.”

“Of course” 

The doorbell rang, saving Emma from this little interrogation. Since Kimberly was finishing up with Emma, it left Trini being the only one with free hands to go answer the door. Hazel and Gia were standing there in their costumes. Hazel wore black heels to make her appear a couple of inches taller, a big red bow in her hair. She even went out of her way to dye her normally blonde highlights pink, just for the occasion. Gia opted for black converse, and a black leather jacket to give herself the Buttercup tough exterior. They weren’t little girls anymore…

“Is Emma ready?” Hazel asked hopefully, trying to peer over the shorter woman’s shoulder for their friend.

“Just about” Trini stepped aside to let the two girls in, “How are you girls getting to the party?” She asked, noting that Hazel had come without a Landsdown driver. For being an heiress, Hazel didn’t like attention drawn to her.

“RJ lives a couple of streets over” Gia was the one to answer, “We were just going to walk” She rested her hands in her jacket pockets, “I don’t want to deal with anyone being on the road with so many kids out”

“My feet are going to hate me tonight” Hazel did her best to ease the tension between the mother and the girl her daughter was dating. “Short people problems” She laughed, oh how Trini understood that life. Trini was thankful that Emma didn’t have that problem, that she was closer to Kimberly’s height as she grew older. 

“You guys look so good!” Emma called from the top of the steps, finally with Bubbles ready to go the Powerpuff Girls could be complete. The girl in blue scuttered down the steps, hugging Hazel in a greeting before stepping over to peck her girlfriend’s cheek with a kiss. “Is it okay if Gia and Hazel sleepover tonight?”

Kimberly stood at the top of the steps, she wasn’t going to have a problem with the idea...so it was up to Trini to make the call. It always put Trini’s mind at ease when the girls chose the Gomez-Hart household to be their home base after long nights, basketball games, weekend sleepovers. Trini and Kimberly never minded hosting the other girls. Kimberly knew how fun these nights were back from the days she was a cheerleader...and Trini, well, with all of the moving around she never had much experience with this sort of thing. 

“Of course” Trini agreed, she wouldn’t want Emma to miss out. “Your mother and I can set up the basement for you” A place where the three girls could have their privacy.

“Now get out of here, you guys have a party to get to” Kimberly checked the time on her phone before going down the stairs to join her wife, “You’re already in the fashionably late window”

“She’s not wrong” Hazel chuckled, checking her phone, “Serena’s already asking where we are”

“Remember, I want you back by midnight” Trini reminded the three girls as they promised they’d be back on time, the trio were bubbling with excitement at the prospect of their first real costume party. 

The door shut finally shut, the reality that Trini would never be taking her little girl trick or treating anymore sunk in. “Ha….Emma and Gia realize they went as sisters right?” Trini scoffed out a laugh trying to keep herself from getting emotional. She knew this day would come eventually. Trini did her best to try to put up a front...that she was fine. Kimberly however knew her wife, she could tell that Trini was having a hard time with this, that even if Trini complained about it---she loved being the one to walk Emma and her friends from house to house. This was one of their things...and now it was lost to time. 

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s torso, the two could look forward to a night of handing out chocolates and candies to the neighborhood kids. Relatively, a night home alone. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Trini relaxed in Kimberly’s arms, they wouldn’t have much time in the early evening without interruptions. “She’s growing up so fast”

“She is…” Kimberly agreed, kissing the back of her wife’s head, “But she’s got great friends, a girlfriend, she’s going to her first party” Emma was doing well for herself, flourishing at school.

“And you’re not worried at all?” Trini broke free from Kimberly’s embrace so she could busy herself by grabbing the candy bowl. “This RJ kid is a senior” The laundry list of things that could happen at a party…

“Emma’s smart, she knows not to leave a cup unattended, she knows to stay with her friends” Kimberly knew that the bonds between Gia, Emma and Hazel were strong but throw in Serena to the mix, even Shelby Cranscott and Hayley Park---the girls watch out for one another, that was their nature. “We taught her everything right” Kimberly knew if anything happened that Emma wouldn’t hesitate to call them, they raised a good kid. “Besides, she’s not us, and that is something we can be proud of”

Kimberly could pinpoint where Trini’s worries and fears came from. Themselves as high schoolers. Before Trini cleaned up her act and decided to become a teacher, she, Kimberly and Zack weren’t the best kids. Teenagers with attitude. Oh Trini did whatever she could to get under her mother’s skin. She’d sneak out late to go out into the woods with her two best friends. They’d have bonfires, drink, get high….they were reckless, it was a miracle that Zack didn’t get hit by a train. They had come a long way from their past…they had come a long way from being broken kids. 

“Do you think she’ll actually drink?” Trini asked, in all seriousness as she sat down on their porch. 

“I do…” Kimberly trailed off, “Emma’s a good kid, but…” She was still an exploring teenager who wanted to experience new things with her friends. “At most I think we’re just going to be dealing with the tipsy giggles” She took a seat down next to her wife, reaching over to hold her hand, “We can’t be there watching her back forever, she has to make her own choices, we just have to have faith that she’s making the right ones”

“...I know…” Trini glanced over to Kimberly. She knew that she could be overbearing and overprotective of Emma. That girl was their world, they had worked so hard to be able to adopt her in the first place. As much as Trini didn’t like to admit she was similar to her mother June, she was, she carried the same worries and insecurities. She let out a heavy sigh, tilting her head back to look up at the stars, “...Aren’t you worried?”

“Oh, always, I’m just better at hiding it” Kimberly smiled, reaching over to hold her wife’s hand, “I do not envy being a teenager in today’s day” The two parents didn’t have to worry about cameras on phones, cyberbullying, any of that, “We’ll handle whatever comes our way, just like we always do. We’ve got this Trini” 

*****

Trini found herself unable to go to bed that night, not until she knew her daughter and her friends were home safely. Kimberly suggested that they watch a movie so it wouldn’t appear like they had nothing better to do than to wait for their teenage daughter to return home. Of course, once Kimberly’s eyes shut for a moment, she was out for the night. Trini didn’t want to wake her wife, she looked far too peaceful sleeping on the couch under a blanket. 

11:55

11:57

Trini found herself watching the clock tick on as slowly as possible. She knew herself as a teenager, if she had a curfew she’d never actually follow it. In the back of her head she could hear her mother’s voice whispering to her wait until you have kids of your own. At the time Trini thought that was ridiculous, as a lesbian it wasn’t exactly easy to have a baby. Ugh, now June could have the last laugh.

11:59 and the front door cracked open. Hazel was the first to come in, her high heels in her hand, the heiress walked home barefoot. Gia had her arm wrapped around Emma’s torso, her girlfriend a bit sleepy, she seemed to be dragging her feet to keep up with her two friends. “Just be careful on the stairs,” Hazel instructed, keeping her voice down.

“Hey girls” Trini met the trio in the hallway, Hazel’s eyes widened as if they had just been caught. Gia straightened up her posture, Emma turned her head to her mother’s direction, a lazy smile on her face. “Did you have a good night?” She asked gently, keeping her voice down.

“We had the best night” Trini couldn’t tell how much Emma had to drink, just that she had, and it was enough for her to be a bit tipsy. With this being Emma’s first party, and likely first time drinking at all...it wasn’t a surprise that she was a bit of a lightweight. Enough that Gia had to act as a support to walk her home, Hazel leading the way. “So much fun...but I’m pretty tired...”

“Mm Gia...can I have a word with you in the kitchen?” Trini wanted some answers.

“...Let me get her downstairs” Hazel was the one to pick Emma off of her girlfriend, “I’ve got you” There were couches in the basement just calling them, the two slowly and carefully padded down the steps while Gia had to face the music. 

“Thank you for getting her home” Trini opened the fridge to pull out a pitcher of filtered water, with her back turned to Gia she grabbed three glasses next. These girls needed to be hydrated, “On time”

“Of course” The teenage girl stood in the kitchen, watching her girlfriend’s mother expectantly. She wasn’t sure if she was pulled aside to be chewed out, or what Trini wanted with her, only that she wanted to stay on Trini’s good side. 

“How much did she have?”

“Two mixed drinks and a shot,” Gia answered without missing a beat. Trini turned to see the look in the younger girl’s eye, Gia could lie and try to protect her girlfriend but her gut instinct told her that the blonde was telling her the truth. “She wanted to try...”

“How much did you have?” 

“Oh, ha, none actually” Gia was surprised by her line of questioning, she easily assumed that this was going to be about Emma. “I don’t drink” She closed her eyes, shaking her head, “I get it, I get why people do...but...well, you’ve seen my mom.” That was all she needed to say. Rita didn’t exactly give her daughter a warm childhood, “I can’t…” Gia couldn’t bring herself to finish that thought. Her relationship with her mother was all too complicated, “...I’m okay with being the DD, or whatever. I wouldn’t let anything happen to my girls” To her girl. 

Trini knew that she wouldn’t be able to watch out for Emma the way she used to, and that was a hard truth to accept, “Thank you for being there for her” She handed Gia two of the three glasses of water, “I remember the days taking you three out trick or treating...you’re growing up so fast”

“Those were some good times Mrs. G-H” Gia’s expression was soft, the nostalgia hitting her in a completely different way. Halloween was the one holiday where she didn’t feel like a burden or a waste of space in her mother’s eyes. She could always look back on those days with a sense of fondness. Her childhood. “It definitely wasn’t the same this year” She admitted with a light laugh. “Uh….you by chance don’t have any left over candy, do you?”

“Kim made sure we saved some…” For herself, the sweets were better off with the powerpuff girls. After a party like that, they needed to put something in their systems. With a glass of water in one hand and the candy dish in the other, Trini followed Gia downstairs to where Hazel and Emma were setting up for the night. 

Hazel took one of the glasses from Gia to free up her hands, quietly thanking the two for coming downstairs with goodies. Emma perked up at the sight of the candy dish. 

“Goodnight...try and get some sleep” Trini wanted to get some rest herself, now that her daughter and her friends were home she could finally get to bed herself. As she started to ascend the stairs she could hear Emma and her friends chatter, digging through the bowl to find their favorite treat. Listening to them brought Trini back to when they were kids, she recalled the nights where they would dump their hauls on the living room floor, sorting through and trading away chocolates they didn’t like to try and score something higher. 

Despite wanting to grow up and move on from trick or treating, these girls were still kids at heart. 


End file.
